


Swooping in like Superman

by maliayukimura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Scott McCall, Love at First Sight, M/M, mentioned agender Malia Tate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pushy blonde can’t take a hint, an attractive stranger saves Derek by pretending to date him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swooping in like Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerly_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for Leigh. I hope you like it.  
>   
> Also I didn’t realize it until afterwards, but the woman hitting on Derek at the bar could be considered Kate Argent. She’s supposed to be a generic female OC. She’s only referred to as “the blonde” or “the woman” and isn’t a really important character, so it shouldn’t be too bad. Sorry about that.

It was supposed to be boys night out with Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson, but life got in the way. Boyd had a family emergency, Isaac got called into work, and Jackson had just gotten back together with Lydia so there was no way he’d ditch date-night with her to hang out with the boys.

Just because the guys canceled on him, didn’t mean that Derek couldn’t go out and have a good time. That’s how he ended up alone at a bar with a pushy blonde hitting on him.

“Oh my god, you are so funny,” the blonde laughed, despite Derek not even saying anything. She reached out and grabbed onto his arm, practically clawing at his leather jacket, so though she was staking her claim.

Derek tried to pull away, but the woman tightened her grip. “I didn’t say anything,” he said, feeling uneasy in the situation.

The woman didn’t even seem to notice Derek’s discomfort. Or if she did notice, she didn’t seem to care. “Your muscles are so _big_ ,” she purred seductively. “I bet you’re _really_ strong.”

“I guess,” Derek said, not really paying attention to the conversation. His eyes darted around the bar, praying for someone to save him.

Derek’s prayers were soon answered and by the most attractive person he had ever seen. They were wearing tight skinny jeans that really showed off their ass, a faded superman crop top under an open button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and to complete the look, a floral snapback on their head. They looked as though they had either stepped out a fashion magazine or one of Derek’s dreams, either way Derek was already in love.

Not only were they impeccably well dressed, they had such an amazing smile and big brown eyes that Derek would love to get lost in. When he locked eyes with the attractive stranger walking over to him, all Derek could do was smile and hop that the blonde would finally take a hint that he wasn’t interested and leave. He’d much rather talk to them than her.

Unfortunately, the woman took Derek’s smile as an invitation to invade even more of his personal space. As she’d lean in towards him, Derek would lean back, trying to get away from her. He hoped that maybe the attractive stranger would swoop in and save him like the Superman on their shirt.

And Derek got just what he wished for.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late. I got held up at the office,” they greeted as they snaked an arm around Derek’s waist.

Derek smiled and greeted the stranger, going along with the charade. “No problem, Sweetie. I’m glad you made it.”

The stranger turned to the blonde, their arm still protectively around Derek’s waist. “Oh, hello, I didn’t see you there,” they said, a mischievous grin spread across their face. “I’m Scott, this handsome fellow’s partner. And you are?”

The woman was rather taken back and angered by Scott’s presence. “I was just leaving,” she snapped. “If I knew he was gay, I wouldn’t have wasted my time.”

Scott kept their arm around Derek until after the woman left. As soon as she was gone, they quickly removed their arm. “Sorry about that. It just looked like you could use some saving.”

“Thank you for that,” Derek said. “Man, that woman can’t seem to take a hint.”

Scott nodded. “Well, I guess my work here is done. Have a nice night,” they said, sadly as they began to walk off.

“Or you could stay here and we could talk,” Derek called out after them.

Scott smiled widely and walked back over to Derek. They sat down in the seat that the blonde had originally been sitting in. “I’d love that.”

“I’m Derek, by the way,” Derek introduced himself. “But handsome fellow works too.”

Scott laughed. “Well you already heard, but I’m Scott,” they said, reintroducing themselves.

“It’s nice to meet you, Scott,” Derek said, smiling at them.

They spent the rest of the night talking at the bar. Derek learned so much about Scott. They worked at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, were an only child, and identified as genderfluid. The last fact lent for a very interesting conversation; as it turns out, Derek’s agender cousin, Malia, happens to be dating Scott’s best friend, Stiles. The more Derek learned, the more he fell for Scott. He had never met anyone as wonderful as Scott before.

Scott felt the same way as they learned about Derek. Derek came from a large family, had a two little rescue cats, and, despite his bad boy appearance with his leather jacket, was a really sweet guy who worked down at the Beacon Hills Public Library.

They had spent hours talking together. Neither one of them had noticed the time. It wasn’t until the bar tender interrupted their conversation to let them know that the bar was closing and that they needed to find someplace else to go did they realize the time.

When Derek asked Scott if they wanted to head back to his place, Scott happily agreed, eager to get into bed with Derek. They both knew what was going to happen between them that night, but Derek really hoped that what he had with Scott would evolve into a relationship, instead of just a one-night stand.

And Derek got just what he wanted when a few days later Scott showed up at the library with a bouquet of roses and asked him out on an actual date.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
